elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Goldene
Der Goldene ist einer der neun Himmelsschlangen. Er verkörpert Macht und Schönheit in vollkommener Harmonie.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 842Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 920Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 808Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1090Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 564 Unter den Albenkindern wird er auch als Der Sommergoldene bezeichnet.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 217Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 843 Alter Von Nachtatem wird der Goldene als Zweitgeschlüpfter betitelt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 248 Er selbst sagt über sich, bereits zum Zeitpunkt des Falls der Tiefen Stadt über 3.000 Jahre gelebt zu haben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 276 Aussehen Seine Schuppen erstrahlten ursprünglich in warmen Gelbtönen, wurden von ihm jedoch mit goldenen Glanz verfeinert, um seinen Ansprüchen an Ästhetik zu genügen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 842 Er hat bernsteinfarbene Augen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 27 In der Gestalt eines Elfen ist er hochgewachsen und von betörender Schönheit mit goldenen, leicht gelockten Haaren.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 711Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 224f. Charakter Seine Eifersucht auf den Erstgeschlüpften ist ebenso grenzenlos wie sein Ehrgeiz.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 842 Er erschuf das Schwert Todbringer, nachdem er in der Silberschale gesehen hatte, dass dieses Schwert in weit entfernter Zukunft Nachtatem töten würde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 121 Der Goldene tritt für eine Welt mit festen Regeln ein.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 275ff. Er verachtet die uneingeschränkte Freiheit ohne Führung, welche die Alben den Albenkindern geschenkt haben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 276f. Er möchte Führung, wie sie die Devanthar auf Daia bei den Menschen ausüben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 289ff. Da er fürchtet, dass die Alben dies in ihrer Lethargie nicht wollen, möchte er selbst nach der Macht greifen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 119Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 191 Allerdings nicht nur um des Herrschens willen, sondern weil er Albenmark und seine Völker vor den Devanthar und den Menschen schützen möchte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 326 Er ist fest davon überzeugt, Herr seines eigenen Schicksal zu sein. Er möchte frei sein, nach seinen eigenen Regeln zu leben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 43 Eine seiner Neigungen ist es, Dinge symmetrisch zu gestalten.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 120 Der Goldene trägt eine Dunkelheit in sich, die alles Leben erstickt. Um daran nicht zu vergehen, stiehlt er mutmaßlich vom Lebenslicht anderer.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 374 Bekannte Drachenelfen in seinem Gefolge Unter ihm dienen die Drachenelfen: * Gonvalon (bis zum Fall der Tiefen Stadt)Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 279 * Lyvianne * Talinwyn * später Bidayn Biographie Frühzeit und Charakterwandlung In der Frühzeit ist der Goldene zufrieden damit, den Alben als Statthalter Albenmarks zu dienen. Nachdem jedoch seine treueste Dienerin Lyvianne ihm aus der Königshalle einer Zwergenstadt die Silberschüssel bringt, vergeht sein innerer Frieden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 189 Er sieht in der Schale ausschließlich düstere mögliche Zukünfte, so zum Beispiel, dass die Alben die Welt Nangog widerstandslos an die Devanthar abtreten werden oder die Degeneration der übrigen Drachen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 863 Er versucht lange, die Alben mit Worten von seinem Weg zu überzeugen. Dabei erkennt er, dass die Alben die Albenkinder nicht führen wollen, wie die Devanthare es bei den Menschen ausüben. Um sein oberstes Ideal, Albenmark zu verteidigen, zu erreichen, entwickelt er einen Plan. Der Goldene studiert die fremde Magie der Silberschüssel und die der Devanthar, wie sie sie auf Daia und Nangog anwenden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 250f. Die ersten Drachenelfen Die Himmelsschlangen beschließen Manawyn zu ihrem ersten Drachenelfen auszubilden. Er wird zum Begründer der Weißen Halle bestimmt. Mit sechs weiteren Meistern bilden sie die nächsten Genrationen von Drachenelfen heran.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 199Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 469 Manawyn und die anderen sechs ersten Meister werden jedoch von den Himmelsschlangen ausgesandt, um zu Erkunden was im Weltenmund vor sich geht. Sie werden für tot gehalten. So verbreitet der Goldene mit seinen Brüdern das Gerücht, dass sich die Meister in die Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hätten, um in der schwersten Stunde Albenmarks zurückzukehren.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 635 Große Pläne Sein großer Plan soll darin gipfeln, die Alben aufzurütteln, die Macht der Himmelsschlangen zu vergrößern und einen Krieg gegen die Devanthar zu beginnen, bevor diese ihnen zuvor kommen können. (Spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird er zu einem dunklen Geschöpf, dass die hehren Ideale der Himmelsschlangen verrät; er entwickelt sich zu einem Tyrann.) Ailyn und Nandalee Zunächst versucht er die Drachenelfe Ailyn loszuwerden, welche in seinen Augen zu mächtig geworden ist. Daher schickt er sie mit Gonvalon zusammen auf die Mission, die Elfe Nandalee in Carandamon aus den Fängen der Trolle zu befreien.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 28 Er hofft dabei darauf, dass die Trolle die Arbeit für ihn erledigen. Nandalees Schicksal ist ihm zunächst unwichtig.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 118 Messer Aarons Außerdem schickt er die Drachenelfen Lyvianne und Talinwyn aus, um auf Nangog auf einem Himmelsschiff den Unsterblichen Aaron anzugreifen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 25 Dies soll Talinwyn mit dem Schwert Todbringer zunächst alleine vollbringen, während Lyvianne unbemerkt ein Messer aus dem Waffengürtel des Unsterblichen stehlen soll.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 118 Er hofft dabei auch darauf, dass Talinwyn und (wahrscheinlich auch) der Unsterbliche gemeinsam umkommen. Auswahl der Alben Er entscheidet sich, den Zufall entscheiden zu lassen, welcher Albe zuerst sterben muss. Es ergibt sich, dass sein erstes Opfer eine Albin sein soll, der gegenüber er bisher keinen Groll empfunden hat. Den Angriff möchte er mit dem Messer des Unsterblichen durchführen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 120 Nandalee Der Goldene trifft sich mit all seinen Nestbrüdern auf der Ratssitzung in der Jadebucht, als die Himmelsschlangen über das Schicksal der Elfe Nandalee beraten wollen, da sie nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen können. Der Goldene streitet für Nandalee, da er glaubt, dass sich die Welt verändern muss. Da die Drachen in ihrer Meinung gespalten sind, entscheidet Nachtatem, dass die Elfe leben und weiter beim Schwebenden Meister lernen soll.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 217ff. Vorbereitungen Nachdem er die Magie der Devanthar und der Silberschüssel einigermaßen kennt, entscheidet er sich, sich in dieser Magie zu üben. Er reist in die Snaiwamark und findet eine Mammutfamilie. Er wählt die Mammutkuh aus, löst sie in ihre Bestandteile auf und zwingt ihre Essenz in die Form eines Steins. Diesen Stein verpflanzt er aus einer Laune heraus in den Kopf des Mammutbullen (für den Verbleib des Steins gibt es zwei Versionen, mehr dazu hier).Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 252 Tötung von acht Alben Der Goldene reist in die Mondberge, um die erste Albin zu töten. Er erfährt, dass die Alben die Macht Gedanken zu lesen nicht nutzen und tötet sie. Ihre Essenz wandelt er wieder in einen Stein. Auf der Flucht versucht er seine Spuren zu verwischen. Er tötet in der Goldenen Stadt den Lastenträger Umar aus Aram und nimmt dessen Gestalt an. Er mischt sich dabei in den Zug Aarons ein. Dabei vergisst er kurz seinen Zauber komplett aufrechtzuerhalten und Marik ist erschrocken von seinen Augen. Er zaubert ihm Alkoholgeruch an, um keine große Aufmerksamkeit zu verursachen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 309ff Von Aksu auf Daia reist er in das Land der Zapote, da er das Notwendige (Die Flucht) mit dem Nützlichen (Das Erforschen dieses Landes) ''verbinden möchte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 317 Er wird dort direkt nach dem Verlassen des Albensterns von einem Krieger mit einem Pfeil beschossen. Da dieser ihn nicht verletzen kann, stiehlt der Goldene ihm dessen ganze Erinnerung. Dabei erfährt er vom Gefiederten Haus. Voller Neugier macht er sich auf, mehr Geheimnisse dieses Landes zu lüften. Nach Tagelanger Suche einen der "Tiermänner" zu finden, bricht er diese ab. Es gelang ihm nicht einem Habhaft zu werden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 322ff Er tötet weitere Alben, darunter den Fleischschmied.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 599 Bei der Flucht dieser Tat wird er fast vom Dunklen erwischt, welcher das Verschwinden der Alben untersucht. Dieser verpasst ihn gemeinsam mit Nandalee knapp in der großen Werft der Tiefen Stadt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 616f. Der Goldene kann jedoch nach Nangog fliehen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 618 Der Pakt Nachdem er sieben ''(acht?) ''Alben getötet hat, ruft er seine Brüder, mit Ausnahme Nachtatems, zu einem gemeinsamen Rat. Er schickt sie aus, die "verschwundenen" Alben zu suchen. Er lässt sie in dem Glauben die Devanthar hätten diese ermordet und schmiedet mit ihnen Pakt auf diesen "Angriff" zu reagieren. Zusätzlich nutzt er die Silberschale, um seinen Nestbrüdern die möglichen dunklen Zukünfte zu zeigen und ihnen Angst zu machen. Er zieht sie tief in seinen Verrat hinein, indem er sie zum Zeichen ihres Pakts unscheinbare Steine in ihre Schädel setzen lässt. Keiner von ihnen bemerkt, dass es sich dabei um die Essenzen gemordeter Alben handelt. Damit hat er sie erfolgreich mitschuldig gemacht. Der Goldene schafft es außerdem die Position Nachtatems als Anführer ihres Rats zu schwächen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 859ff. Nachdem er seine "Schlachtreihen" geordnet hat, reist er auf Daia nach Marcilla. Dort wirft er das Messer des Unsterblichen Aaron, mit dem er so viele Alben getötet hat, ins Meer.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1047f. Nachdem er den Dunklen von seinen Nestbrüdern entfremden konnte, entschließt sich der Goldene die Ablenkung in Form der Elfe Nandalee aus der Umgebung seines Bruders zu entfernen. Er möchte, dass auch sein älterer Bruder dem kommenden Krieg seine Aufmerksamkeit gibt. Dazu schickt er Lyvianne aus, damit diese den Auftrag an Gonvalon weitergibt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1065f. Angriff auf die Tiefe Stadt Vorbereitung Die Himmelsschlangen bemerken den Tod des Schwebenden Meisters. Voller Wut entdecken sie, dass es sich bei den Mördern um Zwerge gehandelt haben muss.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 37 Nachtatem schickt nach Nandalee, damit diese die Mörder finden kann. Nach einem Tag Suche gibt diese auf.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 37 Sie findet allerdings Hinweise, die darauf schließen lassen, dass die Zwerge aus der Tiefen Stadt kommen können. Der Goldene geht heimlich in die Tiefe Stadt und sieht dort den Markt, auf dem die Leichenteile des Schwebenden Meisters verkauft werden.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 45 Die Himmelsschlangen treffen sich zum Rat auf dem Albenhaupt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 43 Der Goldene erklärt seinen Brüdern, dass er heimlich in der Stadt war und teilt ihnen seine Erkenntnisse (den Verkauf der Leichenteile ihres jüngeren Bruders) mit. Er fordert die gesamte Stadt für diesen Frevel zu zerstören. Der Dunkle spricht dagegen, dass sie nicht eine ganze Stadt zerstören können für eine Tat von ein paar wenigen. Der Goldene greift ihn daraufhin mit den Worten an, dass dieser ohnehin wieder nur alleine entscheidet. Selbst der Himmlische stimmt dem zu.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 46 Der Goldene kann alle Himmelsschlangen, mit Ausnahme des Dunklen, dazu bringen seinem Vorschlag zuzustimmen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 48 Angriff Die Himmelsschlangen rufen alle Drachenelfen (Meister wie Novizen) und dazu über 100 "mindere" Drachen zu sich.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 95 Nachdem sich alle am AlbenhauptDrachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 373 versammelt haben, erklären die Statthalter der Alben, dass der Schwebende Meister getötet worden ist und sie die Tiefe Stadt dafür bestrafen werden. Sie lassen Lyvianne und Dylan den restlichen Drachenelfen den Angriffsplan erklären und schicken diese dann mit den Drachen über Drachenpfade an die ihnen zugewiesenen Angriffspunkte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 165ff Die Himmelsschlangen greifen vermutlich wie die restlichen Drachen mit ihrem Feuerodem nach Plan die Tiefe Stadt an. Es kommt zu Vernichtung der Tiefen Stadt. Während des Angriffs geht der Goldene in die Tiefe Stadt, um nach Nandalee zu suchen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 260 Er kann sie schließlich finden. Der Goldene erklärt ihr, dass sie zu einer Gefahr für den Dunklen werden würde. Während sie darüber streiten, ob der Angriff auf die Stadt Willkür ist, erscheint Gonvalon.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 277 Der Drache ist erfreut und fordert von ihm Nandalee zu töten. Dieser verweigert jedoch den Befehl und will sich lieber selbst töten, als diesen Befehl auszuführen. Verwundert über diese Liebestat entlässt der Goldene Gonvalon aus seinen Diensten und schenkt ihnen beiden das Leben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 279f. Die Drachen stellen fest, dass die Stimmung unter ihre Drachenelfen kippt. Einige empfinden sich nun nicht mehr als Kämpfer für eine gerechte Sache, sondern als Mörder.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 281Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 675 Der Königsstein Der Goldene möchte jedoch immer noch Nandalee loswerden. Da diese jedoch mit Gonvalon die Weisse Halle verlässt und er nicht weiss wohin sie gehen will, schickt er Lyvianne, um Bidayn auszuhorchen. Diese verrät, dass Nandalee in die Wälder der Slanga-Berge will.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 380 Da er nun weiss, wo sie hin möchte, geht er in den Königsstein und warnt den Trollkönig Bromgar vor ihrem Kommen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 542 Da der Blaue Stern zur selben Zeit in der Nähe des Königssteins ist, wartet er dort auf das Ergebnis seiner Tat. Obwohl er sich über zwei Tage dort aufhält, stellt er fest, dass der Sänger sich von ihm fernhält. Der Goldene beobachtet den Kampf von Gonvalon, Cullayn und Tylwyth mit dem Immerwinterwurm und den Kampf Nandalees mit den Trollen. Während er den Kampf beobachtet, stellt sich die Koboldin Sata, die Anführerin der Diener des Alben, zu ihm. Sie beeindruckt und überrascht ihn mit ihrer unverfrorenen Art. Er stellt fest, dass noch niemals jemand mit ihm so respektlos umgegangen ist. Um sich bei ihr dafür zu revanchieren, geht er auf ihre Bitte ein und beschließt die Elfen zu retten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 544 Er geht in Elfengestalt, welcher Gonvalon ähnlich ist, in den Königsstein (nachdem er das liegengelassene Schwert Todbringer geborgen hat) und fordert von den Trollen von Nandalee abzulassen. Diese hält ihn in ihrem verwirrten Zustand für Gonvalon, auch weil er das Schwert mit sich führt. Der Goldene wird von einigen mutigen Trollen und einer Schamanin angegriffen, kann sie jedoch spielend abwehren.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 557ff. Die Himmelsschlange bringt Nandalee an eine nahe Quelle und heilt sie. Nachdem er sie von den Wunden geheilt hat, verführt er sie mit Zaubermacht in der Gestalt von Gonvalon. Auf diese Weise versucht er deren Liebe zu zerstören, da diese ihren Liebsten immer an dieser Liebesnacht messen wird.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 564 Ob es geplant war, dass Nandalee wahrscheinlich von ihm schwanger geworden ist, wird nicht bekannt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 676 Nach dem Liebesspiel verlässt er Nandalee und geht zu Gonvalon und den beiden Maurawan. Er bringt die beiden mit Magie dazu, dass sie behaupten Gonvalon habe Nandalee gerettet und heilt den schwer verletzten Schwertmeister.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 572ff. Danach verlässt er die Elfen und setzt den Immerwinterwurm außer Gefecht, damit die Elfen ungehindert fliehen können.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 576 Beginn des Großen Krieges um Nangog Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Die Himmelsschlangen spüren in Albenmark einen Zauber, wie er seit den Tagen der Schöpfung nicht mehr vorkam. Sie reisen zur Quelle mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch. Die Drachen stellen erschreckt fest, dass Devanthar nach Albenmark gekommen sind und die Blaue Halle angegriffen haben ''(siehe auch Vernichtung der Blauen Halle).Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 85ff. Der Angriff kam so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass sowohl die dort anwesenden Kobolde und Elfen, als auch der Himmlische nicht entkommen konnten und starben. Die Himmelsschlangen sind entsetzt, da sie feststellen, dass auch sie sterben können und weil sie um ihren Bruder trauern. Dieser Angriff ist der offizielle Auftakt des Großen Krieges um Nangog.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 91 Die Himmelsschlangen beschließen sich im Jadegarten zu treffen. Der Goldenen beobachtet heimlich im Jadegarten, wie Nachtatem den Rotrücken Sonnenwind tötet, weil dieser seine Autorität angezweifelt hat. Unterschwellig dient es dem Goldenen als Warnung an ihn selbst.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 105 Nachtatems Plan Die Himmelsschlangen beraten sich und beschließen die Weisse Halle aufzulösen, um den Devanthar kein weiteres leichtes Ziel zu bieten.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 90 Nachtatem erzählt den restlichen Himmelsschlangen von seinem Plan, Nangog ihren Teil des Herzens zurück zu bringen. Dazu sollen die Drachenelfen Nodon, Lyvianne und Bidayn, sowie der nicht mehr zu ihnen zählende Gonvalon unter der Führung von Nandalee der gefesselten Göttin das Herz zurückbringen. Ausser Nandalee, der niemand in die Gedanken schauen kann, wird aber niemand in den Plan eingeweiht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 118ff. Ein neuer Angriffsplan Die Himmelsschlangen versammeln sich in den Hallen unter den Basaltklippen der Jadebucht, um den Bericht der zurückgekehrten Drachenelfen zu hören. Es erscheinen jedoch nur Bidayn und Lyvianne. Lyvianne erzählt von der erfolgreichen Mission aber auch von der vorsätzlichen Trennung von Nandalee und den anderen. Auch offenbart sie, dass sie Aaron geheilt hat, aber dadurch nun weiß, dass sich die andere Hälfte des Herzens von Nangog nahe der Minenstadt Um el-Amad befindet. Die Himmelsschlangen streiten über das weitere Vorgehen. Mit dem zweiten Stück des Herzens könnten sie den Devanthar einen Frieden diktieren. Sie beschließen einen weiteren schnellen Angriff, um die Devanthar zu vernichten. Denn das würde das bisherige Muster von Schlag und Gegenschlag durchbrechen. Bidayns Prüfung Auf Vorschlag Lyviannes darf sich Bidayn eine Himmelsschlange erwählen. Ohne zu Zögern tritt sie vor den Goldenen, dem sie von nun an dienen möchte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 634ff. Mit der Macht ihres Zeitzaubers schafft Bidayn es rasch einen Pegasus zu binden und in den Jadegarten zurückzukehren. Dort erhält sie von ihm die Tätowierung: Eine mächtige, geflügelte Schlangengestalt, die mir ihren Krallen an einem Netz zerrt, das eine Kugel umfängt. Außerdem versucht er die zurückkehrende Nandalee für sich zu gewinnen. Nachtatem geht jedoch dazwischen und nimmt Nandalee mit in die Pyramide.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 712 Zerstörung von Selinunt Der Goldene erfährt von Talawain, der seinen Vater Solaiyn zu ihm geschickt hatte, von der Versammlung der Unsterblichen und Devanthar in Selinunt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 832 Daraufhin ruft er seine Brüder zu einer Zusammenkunft. Nach leidenschaftlicher Diskussion entscheiden sie sich die Drachenelfen Gonvalon und Nandalee nach Selinunt zu schicken. Diese werden mit einem verzauberten Umhang ausgestattet, mit dessen Hilfe sie die Anwesenheit der Devanthar anzeigen können. Mit dem vom Goldenen und Flammendem entwickelten Vereinten Drachenodem sollen ihre Feinde vernichtet werden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 837f. Auf das Zeichen Gonvalons wird der Vereinte Drachenodem mittels Drachenpfad direkt über dem Umhang ausgelöst und zerstört Selinunt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 898 Bidayns Mordauftrag Nachdem die Tötung der Devanthar gescheitert ist, reist der Goldene nach Uttika, um Bidayn auf ihren rebellischen Geist zu testen. Er schickt ihr die drei von ihm mit einem Zauber belegten Faune Dion, Nonnos und Krotos, die sich an ihr vergehen sollen. Bidayn tötet daraufhin die drei Faune.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 14ff. Anschließend erscheint er ihr und beauftragt sie sich Gefährten zu suchen, um Nandalee zu töten.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 22ff. Lyviannes Auftrag Kurz darauf ruft der Goldene Lyvianne zu sich. Mit dem Wissen um das Geheimnisses des Verbotenen Tals schickt er sie dort hin. Sie soll ihm die zweite Hälfte des Herzens von Nangog bringen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 80 Drachenrat und Schlachtplan Der Goldene und seine Brüder treffen sich seit der Zerstörung Selinunts an wechselnden Orten. Sie lassen unter den Albenkindern ein Heer aufstellen. Die Devanthar und die Unsterblichen handeln im Vergleich jedoch schneller und arbeiten daran die Chimären Nangogs zu bekämpfen. Seine Nestbrüder sind über das weitere Vorgehen uneins und der Goldene wirft Nachtatem vor abzuwarten und eher in Sorge um Nandalee zu sein. Er stellt die Führerschaft des Dunklen in Frage, was zu Aufruhr im Rat führt. Nachtatem verlangt darauf, dass er beim nächsten Treffen mit einem Schlachtplan erscheinen solle.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 154ff. Auf dem folgendem Treffen stellt der Goldene seinen Plan vor. Er möchte den Menschen auf Nangog eine Falle stellen. Die Hauptleute der Armee der Albenkinder werden angewiesen als Köder für die Falle 200 Querulanten und Faulpelze auszusuchen. Diese sollen die Devanthar zu einem Angriff bei Wanu im Ewigen Eis verleiten. Anschließend soll ein zweites großes Heer unter den Menschen für große Verluste sorgen. So sollen auch die Devanthar aus der Deckung gelockt werden, damit man sie endgültig besiegen kann. Der Goldene möchte über einen Beherrschungszauber, den er über Elfen wirbt, die Geschehnisse während der Schlacht beobachten.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 248f. Schlacht um Wanu Nachdem die Vorhut, die von Ailyn angeführt wird, Wanu eingenommen hat, dringt der Goldene in den Verstand eines Trolls ein, um eine Übersicht zu bekommen. Er sieht allerdings nur Glamir und einen weiteren Troll, die in Wanu Wache stehen. Da er so nicht weiß, was vor sich geht, schickt er den Sonnendrache Abendstern als Späher.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 328f. Von Abendstern erhält der Goldene keine Rückmeldung. Durch die Augen von Trollen sieht er allerdings, dass der Locktrupp von Ailyn allmählich in Bedrängnis gerät. Seine Drachenbrüder entscheiden unter dem Hauptheer der Albenkindern vor dem Aufbruch zu wandeln, um ihre Treue zu stärken.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 408f. Nach dem das Hauptheer Albenmarks das Heer der Unsterblichen bei der Schlacht um Wanu zum Rückzug über den Kuni Unu zwingt, zerstören die Himmelsschlangen den nahen rettenden Albenstern.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 502 Kurz darauf spricht der Goldene im Körper Solaiyns mit Nodon und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen Nachtatem an ihn zu verraten. Nodon bleibt seinem Herrn jedoch treu und der Goldene prophezeiht ihm, dass er dann gemeinsam mit seinem Herrn untergehen wird.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 515f. Nachdem die Überreste des Menschenheers kurz vor dem Erreichen des nächsten Albensterns sind, setzt der Goldene zu seinem letzten geplanten Schlag aus. Erneut dringt er in den Verstand Solaiyns ein und fliegt mit Nodon auf Schwarzrückenadlern zur Passhöhe. Sie töten die Adlerritter, die dort eine Lawine auslösen wollten. Nur zwei entkommen (darunter Acoatl). Anschließend löst der Goldene durch einen Zauber einen enormen Bergsturz mit Lawine aus, die die gesamte Nachhut der Menschen tötet.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 708f. Neue Aufgaben und Lyviannes Tod Lyvianne kehrt mit ihren Erkenntnissen über die wahren Umstände um den Tod an seinem Nestbruder dem Purpune zum Goldenen zurück. Anschließend reist er nach Uttika und erkundigt sich bei Bidayn über die Einsatzfähigkeit ihrer Drachenelfen. Sie sollen sich beweisen, indem sie entweder Aaron oder Volodi in der Goldenen Stadt töten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 784f. Der Goldene verlässt Uttika und kehrt zu seinem Lieblingsplatz zurück. Er spürt, wie Lyvianne stirbt, und reist zur Weißen Halle, um als endgültigen Beweis ihr zurückgekehrtes Schwert zu sehen. Der Goldene entscheidet, die Erkenntnisse über den Purpurnen vorerst für sich zu behalten, um zu gegebener Zeit den Zorn seiner Brüder zu entfachen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 799f. Traumeis und Schlachtpläne Bidayn kehrt aus Nangog zurück und der Goldene empfängt sie im Rosenturm. Sie berichtet ihm vom gescheiterten Mordanschlag auf Volodi. Allerdings erzählt sie ihm vom Traumeis und dessen Fähigkeit die Wolkensammler in Himmelsrochen zu verwandeln. Außerdem findet sie im toten Körper eines silbernen Löwen einen Herzsplitter Nangogs. Der Goldene schickt Bidayn zur Apsara Anjali und bricht anschließend zum Rat mit seinen Brüdern auf.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 146f. Der Goldene eröffnet seinen Brüdern die Kenntnis über das Traumeis. Darauf bricht Streit über das weitere Vorgehen unter ihnen aus. Nachtatem setzt sich in einem kurzen Duell gegen den Nachtblauen durch. Er unterstützt den Plan des Goldenen einen neuen Spitzel auf Volodi anzusetzen, um das Versteck des Traumeises zu finden. Außerdem beschließen sie auf Vorschlag Nachtatems mehrere Ziele auf Nangog u.a. die Städte Asugar oder Naga mit mehreren Heeren anzugreifen, um so die Menschen zum Abzug aus Nangog zu zwingen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 153f. Ein paar Tage später kehrt der Goldene zurück und verbringt mit der Apsara Anjali und Bidayn eine Liebesnacht. Dabei wendet er einen Zauber an und überträgt die helle Haut Anjali's auf Bidayn. Außerdem verändert er das Aussehen Bidayns hin zu einer blonden drusnischen Frau. Der Goldene schickt sie nach Nangog um Volodi das Versteck des Traumeises zu entlocken.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 161f. Heermeister aller Zwerge Die Himmelsschlangen sammeln schon bald die Albenkinder für ihre geplanten Feldzüge auf Nangog. Der Goldene empfängt den Zwerg Hornbori und macht ihn aufgrund seiner Heldentaten im Ewigen Eis zum Heermeister aller Zwerge und erläutert ihm den geplanten Angriff auf Asugar, den Hornbori und die Zwerge durchführen sollen. Außerdem erhält Hornbori die von Gobhayn geschmiedete Axt Schädelspalter. Rosenturm und Traumeis Der Goldene kehrt erneut zum Rosenturm zurück und empfängt Bidayn. Sie berichtet ihm, dass das Traumeis in den Poren des Meerwanderers versteckt wurde. Er schickt sie zurück nach Uttika, um sie zum einen ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten und zum anderen damit sie sich mit ihren Elfen weiter auf den Mordanschlag auf Nandalee vorbereiten kann. Schlacht um Asugar Die Schlacht um Asugar dauert über zwei Tage an ohne, dass die Zwerge die Menschen in den Tunneln endgültig besiegen können. Der Goldene schickt seinen Heerführer Solaiyn nach Asugar. Der Goldene dringt erneut in den Verstand von Solaiyn ein, als Hornbori die Lage erläutert. Der Goldene erfährt vom Tod von drei Drachen und das die Übrigen die Schlacht verlassen haben. Er spricht durch Solaiyn und fordert, dass die toten Drachen geborgen werden. Außerdem entbindet er Hornbori seiner Aufgabe und übermittelt ihm einen neuen Befehl.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 359f. Als die Schlacht vorbei ist, tritt Solaiyn vor die verbliebenen Zwerge um Hornbori und gratuliert ihnen zum Sieg. Galar jedoch beschwert sich bei Solaiyn über die geflohenen Drachen und das Desinteresse der Himmelsschlangen. Daraufhin dringt der Goldene durch Solaiyn hindurch gewährt Galar die offenen Worte und gratuliert ebenfalls zum Sieg. Auf Wunsch Ulurs wollen die Zwerge selbstständig in ihren Aalen nach Albenmark zurückkehren, wenn die Himmelsschlangen ihnen aus den Zwergenwerften Handwerker und Material schicken. Der Goldene stimmt diesem Wunsch zu.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 527f. Kampf im Nichts Die Himmelsschlangen schicken das Heer Albenmarks über die sieben Kriegsjahre des Großen Krieges um Nangog für mehrere Feldzüge nach Nangog. Trotz zahlreicher Siege können die Albenkinder gegen die Übermacht der Menschen die Siedlungen nie lange halten. Nach der Belagerung von Temil versammelt sich Nachtatem mit seinen Brüdern, um über den Rückzug des Heeres zu wachen. Der Goldene sieht durch Solaiyn den Angriff der Devanthar im Nichts auf das Heer. Im Streitgespräch mit seinen Brüdern dringt der Goldene neben Nachtatem am Stärksten für ein Eingreifen der Drachen. In einer knappen Entscheidung und nur mit der Stimme des Flammenden entscheidet der Rat mit weiteren Drachen in den Kampf im Nichts einzugreifen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654f. Mit ihrer Präsenz können sie die Devanthar vertreiben und die Krieger aus dem Nichts bergen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 663f. Allerdings fällt der Frühlingsbringer im Kampf und die Devanthar nehmen seinen Körper mit.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 672 Herr aller Tiefen Der Goldene begleitet anschließend Hornbori und die Zwerge in Elfengestalt in die Ehernen Hallen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 687f. Der Goldene hält einen Trinkspruch auf die Toten und kündigt gleichzeitig zum Missfallen Eikins an, dass in Kürze alle Fürsten der Zwergenstädte sowie auch alle anderen Himmelsschlangen in den Ehernen Hallen zusammenkommen werden, um über das weitere Vorgehen im Krieg zu beraten.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 695 Dort fordern sie von allen Alten in der Tiefe, dass der Held Hornbori zum Herren aller Tiefen ernannt wird. Bei der öffentlichen Versammlung im Amethystsaal verkündet dies der Goldene vor allen versammelten Zwergen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 725 Hornbori lehnt die Ehre zunächst ab und klagt Eikin an die beiden Helden Galar und Nyr weggesperrt und dem Tode überlassen zu haben. Hornbori schlägt Eikin an der Festtafel bewusstlos und bringt die mutmaßlich toten Helden zurück in den Saal. Hornbori vollzieht den Tod Eikins. Der Goldene kann Galar und Nyr doch noch vor dem Tode bewahren. Anschließend will Nachtatem ihn zum Herren aller Tiefen ausrufen lassen. Aber Hornbori fordert, dass die Zwerge selbst ihn zum Herrscher ausrufen müssten, was die versammelte Menge dann macht.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 730f. Besuch im Jadegarten Der Goldene und Bidayn reisen auf Schwarzrückenadlern zur Alten Veste im Jadegarten. Im Hof halten sich Nandalee mit ihren Kindern Emerelle und Meliander sowie Eleborn auf. Der Goldene begrüßt die Kinder und beide bewegen sich zum Goldenen. Meliander erkundigt sich, ob er Gonvalon sei. Er verneint das und setzt an Geschichten über Gonvalon zu erzählen, als der Dunkle auf dem Hof erscheint. Spannungsgeladen führt dieser seinen Bruder zum Palas.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 773f. Als der Goldene Todbringer von der Wand der Schwerter nimmt, sind Nandalee und der Dunkle an dessen Seite. Diesen Moment nutzt Bidayn, um mit Emerelle durch einen Zeitzauber in ihre Wohnkammer zu gelangen und diese auszukundschaften. Der Dunkle und Nandalee werden auf den Zauber aufmerksam und Bidayn kehrt mit Emerelle in die Halle zurück. Daraufhin verweist der Dunkle erbost den Goldenen und Bidayn des Jadegartens. Als Abschiedsgeschenk überreicht der Goldene zwei Ringe für die Kinder, die sie vor Gefahren schützen sollen. Der Dunkle nimmt diese an sich.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 776f. Schlechte Nachrichten Der Goldene sendet Valarielle nach Nangog in die Messergras-Steppe, um den Verbleib von Sekander und seiner Kentaurenstreitmacht herauszufinden. Sie kehrt zurück und berichtet dem Rat der Himmelsschlangen, dass Sekander und seine Streitmacht vernichtet wurden. Der Goldene und seine Brüder sind wütend darüber und beginnen erneut über ihre weiteren Züge zu diskutieren, aber sie bleiben bei ihrem Plan. Hornbori sucht den Goldenen und seine Brüder auf und verkündet ihnen, dass er die Tiefe Stadt wiederbesiedeln wird. Der Nachtblaue ist der Zornigste und will Hornbori verspeisen, aber der Goldene und Nachtatem verhindern dies. Die Himmelsschlangen stimmen schließlich zu, allerdings verlangen sie weitere 1000 Krieger für die Bemannung des Himmellands.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 788f. Der Goldene empfängt enrzürnt Bidayn im Rosengarten, da sie ohne seine Erlaubnis nach Nangog reiste und auch ihre eigenen Spitzel dorthin sandte. Bidayn berichtet, dass dabei Kyra in Gefangenschaft geriet und die Menschen eine riesige Flotte Himmelsrochen über der Stadt gesammelt haben. Er verzeiht ihr und gewährt ihr seine Gunst. Außerdem beauftragt er Bidayn Lydaine und Farella für die entscheidende Schlacht zu werben.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 873f. Die Wahrheit und der Aufstieg Die Drachenelfe Kyra kann aus der Gefangenschaft in der Goldenen Stadt entkommen und wird vor den Rat der Himmelsschlangen gebracht. Sie berichtet ihnen die Wahrheit, dass die Körper des Purpurnen und des Frühlingsbringers in der Erste und Zweiten Gefiederten Schlange von den Devanthar verwendet wurden. Dies sorgt für Trauer und kaum zähmbaren Zorn unter seinen Brüdern. Abgesehen von Nachtatem, der eine Falle fürchtet, und dem Smaragdfarbenen, der auf die noch nicht volle Einsatzfähigkeit hinweist, dringen alle auf den Einsatz des Himmellandes und damit auf den Beginn einer Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt. Erneut hat sich Nachtatem durch sein Zögern ins Abseits manövriert und mit der Entscheidung über den Angriff übernimmt nun der Goldenen die Führung im Rat und lässt diesen Triumph auch Nachtatem spüren. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 890f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Der Goldene beobachtet über Stunden die Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt indem er immer wieder in den Körper Solaiyns dringt. Als aus der Flanke des Weltenmundes der riesige Reißzahn, die Kriegswaffe der Devanthar, hervorbricht ist der Goldene entsetzt und entzieht sich kurz aus der Kontrolle über Solaiyn.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 997f. Der Flammende, der Rote und der Smaragdfarbene geben die Schlacht nach dem Erscheinen des Reißzahnes schon verloren. Nachtatem drängt darauf einzugreifen und den Albenkindern beizustehen. Auch der Goldene und der Nachtblaue drängen zu einem Angriff, da sie die Devanthar in den Höhlen des Weltenmundes vermuten. Als plötzlich der Goldene den Kontakt zu Solaiyn verliert, bricht Nachtatem, ohne auf seine Brüder zu warten, über den Drachenpfad alleine zur Schlacht auf.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1006f. Sie folgen Nachtatem mit etwas Abstand schließlich.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1025 Sie bemerken einen mächtigen Zauber, mit dem sich die Devanthar gegen die Grünen Geister im Weltenmund erwähren und sie registrieren, dass sie mit dem Herzen Nangogs die Flucht antreten wollen. Gemeinsam bündeln sie ihre Flammen zum vereinten Drachenodem. Dieser wird in den grünen Kristallen der Welt weitergeleitet und vernichtet dabei nicht nur die Devanthar sondern löst auch den Untergang Nangogs aus.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1030f. Der Goldene flieht mit seinen Brüdern über den Drachenpfad vor der untergehenden Welt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1037 Ermordnung seines Bruders Nachdem der Goldene seine Wunden geheilt hat, begibt er sich zum Jadegarten. Er verwandelt sich in die Elfe Nandalee und führt eine Replik von Todbringer mit sich. Durch den Blick in die Silberschale, weiß er wie gefährlich die Elfe für die Drachenherrschaft ist. Er tritt in der Pyramide vor seinen durch die Schlacht geschwächten Bruder und rammt ihm die Klinge in dessen Kehle. Anschließend verlässt er die Pyramide.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1044 Maßloser Zorn und der Fluch Der Goldene und seine Brüder kommen zusammen, um über die Ermordung Nachtatems durch seine Drachenelfe Nandalee zu beraten. Gemeinsam reisen sie zum Jadegarten. Der Goldene lobt Bidayn für ihren harten Kampf und spricht ihr sein Beileid für den Tod von Valarielle aus. Der Goldene und seine Brüder erfahren, dass der Elfe und ihren Kindern Pegasi bei der Flucht geholfen haben. Sie befehlen alle Anwesenden des Jadegartens auf die Felsen, damit diese ihr Strafgericht an den Pegasis beiwohnen. Sie überziehen das Bainne Tyr mit ihrem Drachenfeuer und verwandeln es in das Verbrannte Land.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1078 Am Himmel erscheint der Blaue Stern, das Schiff des Sängers. Der Goldene tritt ihnen mit Arroganz entgegen und behauptet, dass sie durch das Handeln seiner Brüder Albenmark beschützt haben, auch auf Nangog. Die Alben sind erbost, dass der Goldene sich vom Bewahrer zum Herrscher Albenmarks aufschwingt. Sie entziehen den Himmelsschlangen ihre Gunst und sprechen den Fluch der Alben aus, indem sie ihnen die Unsterblichkeit und den niederen Drachen die Vernunft nehmen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1079f. Nach dem Untergang Nangogs Aufbau der Drachlinge Nach dem Untergang Nangogs und dem Tod Nachtatems hat eine Raserei die Drachen ergriffen. Sie fallen über Dörfer her und löschen im Blutrausch ganze Siedlungen aus. Die Himmelsschlangen können jedoch die Ordnung bald wieder herstellen. Sie geben sich von nun an aber offen als tyrannische Herrscher Albenmarks zu erkennen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 120 Die Drachlinge nutzen sie, indem diese von den Dörfern den Tribut und oder Steuern einfordern.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 50 Das können Tiere, Nahrung, aber auch Personen aus dessen Bevölkerung sein. Sie nehmen jedoch nur so viel, wie es das Dorf noch verkraften kann.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 113 Wenn notwendig werden die Steuern aber auch mit Gewalt eingetrieben.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 104 Lügen und Jagd auf Drachenelfen Die alten Drachen verbreiten das Gerücht, dass der Untergang Nangogs durch die Alben erfolgt ist und die Himmelsschlangen im Großen Krieg um Nangog nur auf Befehl der Alben gehandelt haben.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 510 Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte wird dieses Gerücht zur vorherrschenden Wahrheit. Die Himmelsschlangen beschließen, dass ihre Drachenelfen mit Ausnahme der Gruppe um Bidayn nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig ist. Sie rufen die Drachen und Bidayn zur Jagd nach den Drachenelfen auf, welche bis auf wenige alle ermordet werden.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 49Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 309Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 312 Geisterkönig und Fahrende Ritter In dieser Zeit bilden sich als Opposition die Fahrenden Ritter, die die Tyrannei der Drachen bekämpfen möchten.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 120 In einer Reihe von Kämpfen können diese aber zurückgeschlagen werden. Diese wenden sich dem Geisterkönig von Haiwanan zu, den der Goldene absichtlich auf seinem Thron belassen hat. Er hat in dem Herrscher eines der Kinder der Nandalee erkannt. Der Plan des Drachen ist es, alle Kinder der Nandalee dort zu versammeln und herauszufinden, was seine Brut ist.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 545 Der Goldene verwandelt sich in einen Elfen mit dem Namen Dargyl und steigt zum Hauptmann der roten Garde des Geisterkönigs von Haiwanan auf.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 542 Nach einiger Zeit versammeln sich tatsächlich alle Kinder der Nandalee in der Residenz des Geisterkönigs. Zunächst erscheint Meliander beim Geisterkönig. Dieser erkennt seinen Bruder. Beide wollen gemeinsam an das Grab der Elfe Mailyn nach Schurabad reisen. Der Goldene versucht den Geisterkönig zu überreden, dass er und weitere Elfen aus der roten Garde sie begleiten sollen. Der Geisterkönig lehnt jedoch ab.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 486f. Nach deren Rückkehr wird Dargyl durch seine Spitzel wie Valynwyn darauf aufmerksam, dass die Fahrenden Ritter um Nodon und Emerelle einen Angriff auf den Palast planen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 529f. Tod des Goldenen Als Dargyl stellt der Zweitgeschlüpfte die Kinder und ihre Unterstützer. Als er zunächst versucht bei Emerelle herauszufinden zu wessen Brut sie gehört, wird er von der Misteldrossel Heldenherz attackiert.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 547 Dadurch abgelenkt, kann ihm Emerelle mit einer Haarnadel aus dem Material der Drachentöterpfeile das Hirn durchstoßen. Er ist sofort tot.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 548 Quellen Kategorie:Himmelsschlangen Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Übersicht